


New Romantics

by thegirlinthefandoms



Series: How you get the girl [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, we're the new romantics<br/>Come on, come along with me<br/>Heart break is the national anthem<br/>We sing it proudly<br/>We are too busy dancing<br/>So get knocked off our feet<br/>Baby, we're the new romantics<br/>The best people in life are free</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Romantics

Nina woke by the sound of her phone ringing in the coffee table. She fell asleep watching a movie and if it wasn't because she recognized the ringtone, the brunette wouldn't even bothered to answer the call. Still trying to awake, Nina yawned rubbing her eyes with the left hand, while grabbing the phone with the other one. And there it was on the screen of her phone his name with her favorite photo of him. She didn't knew why it was her favorite, but the girl loved it. Seb was in front of the camera of her phone, like screaming to the damn thing with a silly face and his mouth completely open. Nin took the photo some time ago, when they were still friends and they magically found the time to sneak for a some days to the Hamptons. They took those mini vacations without even thinking. One night Seb came home and said 'What are you doing the next five days?' and he came along with the idea of renting a small house by the beach. Nin simply couldn't say no to it. They needed time to be together; just the two of them, so they packed and by the next morning, on the car driving out of the craziness of the city. They spent five amazing days just lying on the beach, watching the sunset, playing, joking around, and watching movies and cuddling on the couch by the night.

Seb called her again to check how everything was, how his girls were doing and specially to apologize again because he wasn't going to be there next Wednesday. It was their first anniversary and Seb was away in L.A making some photo shoot for the Civil War promotion and then training for the fights scenes, and already filming some stuff. He was supposed to leave after their anniversary but Marvel changed everything and he had to pack his things and leave. The worst part was that he couldn't take Nina with him because the actress had some auditions to do and she couldn't let them pass. So after all, in their first anniversary they were going to be away and Seb promised that they were going to celebrate when they see each other again. Nina just asked him to do his work so he could come home as soon as possible.

Since they started dating, that was the first real time that they hadn't seen each other for more than two weeks. When Seb was filming Civil War, Nina spent a week with him in Atlanta and then she had to fly to New York for an audition and some other things. When Seb went to Germany she never planned to go, but one morning she got a call from Chris saying if there was any chance that she could make it to Berlin for Seb's birthday. It was insane because she couldn't plan a trip like that in like three hours, but she did. It was Chris and Mackie's idea so they reserved a plane ticket for her and the rest was history. After those two weeks in Germany the idea was to go back home but they had free time and Nin convinced herself to spend a week somewhere else 'because we have time', 'because I'm sure Laury its going to be fine watching Betty a week more and if she can't we call my mom or your parents', 'because I'm sure Betts is fine without mom and dad, she's a big girl', 'because we need some vacations', 'because I wanna spend time with you out of New York', 'because c'mon, we are already in Europe', 'because don't lie to me, you are dying to go with me in a trip', 'because I know all the things you wanna seen in Europe!'. The problem with Seb was that he could be very persuasive and he placed kisses all over her shoulder and neck while he giving her all those reasons. And fuck, Nina wasn't made of marble or metal so she ended saying yes. The next day the couple said goodbye to Chris, Mackie and some more people of the team, they went to the airport and Nina fall asleep on the plane in Germany to wake up in London. They didn't have time to discuss were to go, so Nin grabbed Seb's computer, found a map from Europe. After that the actress grabbed his boyfriend's hand and with her fingers together and eyes closed they pointed a place on the screen. Then they spend the week in London, went back home to the normal life -at least for some weeks-.

When Wednesday came Nina made a really great effort to roll out of bed. She didn't even slept on her bed, that night she was on Seb's bed with Betty by her side. Nin hated to wake up that day without Seb there. She always slept in the middle of her queen size bed and depending if she was cold or not she'd had her legs anywhere or like a little ball. But when Nina was sleeping with Seb it was totally different; she would place herself against his side, with her legs tangled with his and her hand against his chest or at the side of his neck. The brunette missed that. She missed his warm skin against hers, his arms around her body and his kisses in the middle of the night even if both of them were half asleep.

After ten minutes of petting her dog's head -actually Betty was Sebastian's dog, by after all it was hers too, especially because Nina was the one who took care of her when Seb wasn't home- the actress got out of the bed, made her morning routine on the bathroom then to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and to put some food on Betty's bowl. Actually Bet's breakfast was maybe better than Nina, since the girl just grab a box of Frosted Flakes and a cup of coffee, and with that she dropped like an hour eating cereal and watching the news on the TV from her couch. When the brunette took the strength to get her up from the couch to grab a second cup of coffee the doorbell rang so she left the empty cup on the table to open it. "You waiting for someone, Betts?" she asked to the dog that was in an armchair that was almost her propriety, even when she had her own bed. "Hi, can I help you?" Nina asked when she opened the door and saw a guy in his earliest twenties standing there with flowers. "Hello! Miss Harris?" the boy asked, looking at her with a big smile. "Yes, it's me" she affirmed smiling at the boy. "Oh God, you are Nina Harris! The Broadway Nina Harris! Damn, it's such a pleasure! I saw you on Chicago, you were amazing!" the boy exclaimed, having a fanboy moment and thanks goodness that she was wearing decent clothes and nothing old. Her leggings and the big tee were clean it looked pretty fine. "Oh, thank you! You are really sweet! I'm glad you like it" the brunette smiled, because it was always good and sweet to hear that people like her job. "I'm sorry; I should be doing my job. This is for you. I need you to sign here" the boy said, handing her the flowers after Nin sign a paper that said she received the flowers. "There you go. And hold on" she told him, walking inside the apartment, leaving the flowers in the table and grabbing her wallet to take a twenties for the guy. "For you. Have a nice day!" she added, giving him the bill. "Same for you, a pleasure to meet you!" the guy exclaimed with a happy face as Nina closed the door.

Nin knew that someone sending her flowers in that day wasn't a casualty. The list of possibilities was resumed at just one and the girl smiled as she took the little card that was hiding in the flowers. _'Happy Anniversary, Nin. Sorry I'm not there today. I miss you and I love you more than words could describe. Seb.'_ . When she read it her heart melted because Seb was miles away yet he sent her flowers. "Oh God. Your silly father is a sweetheart" she exclaimed to Betty, who was still on the couch looking at Nin. At that moment the actress was very sure that the poor dog was used to listen to her stupid comments, especially when they were alone in the apartment. Nina went to the sofa and grabbed her phone and she should call him but maybe he was working so she wrote a text message saying _'And then you said to yourself that you are not a prince! Thanks for the flowers, my love. You totally made my day. I miss you and I love you too, but maybe more. And happy anniversary!'._

Her friends always made jokes with her saying that she was a lucky bastard, not only she got the best specimen from Romania, but also because she was lucky enough to fall asleep in a city and wake up in another, and not even talking of the list of 'cities and countries where I had sex' even when the places could be counted with the fingers of her hand. Beside all the jokes the girls were totally happy for their friend. They always said that Nina had the guy, the dog, the home and the job, the only thing left were the babies. The baby thing wasn't going to happen any time soon, but Chloe and Melissa where right when they said she was the lucky one.

After placing the flowers in a vase with water and looking at them with a smile on her face for some good five minutes, she took her phone to answer the text from Mels and Chloe that she hadn't read. She started reading all the news of her girl's day, that Chloe get the part to be a dancer on the ensemble of The Phantom of the Opera and saying that totally needed to go to dinner together and celebrate such a good thing. By the time they finished making plans it was almost noon and Nin's phone started to buzz in her hands. "Please tell me you are not trying to kill yourself with an overdose of ice cream, I want to be an aunt some day, you know" Lauren joked as soon as her young sister answered the call. "Actually I don't, sis. I just received a bouquet of flowers in the apartment door. Seb send it to me and they are beautiful" the brunette breathed, smiling to herself as she looked back at the flowers on the dining table. "Then why you sound like, sad? You are not regretting it, right?" Lauren questioned again, making her sister think of what she said. "Regretting what?" Nin asked back, still not understanding. "Dating Seb, Nin..." the older sister breathed like it was obvious for her what she was saying. "What? No! I'm absolutely crazy in love for the Romanian! I would never regret anything. I'm just happy to be with Seb. You know, I never needed a guy in my life to be happy, but now I'm like really, really happy" Nina explained, lying down on the couch.

Lauren knew that it was truth. Nina was never one of those girls who were sad to be alone. If she dated someone it was because she wanted, not because she needed to be in a relationship or having a guy by her side. The brunette was happy having her parents, her sister, her niece and nephew, her friends, her job, her home and Seb. She was lucky to have people who loved her no matter what, that was all she needed to be complete, but when the actress started dating her friend it was as if somehow she reached a new level of happiness and it was amazing. "It's just weird not to have him around... I miss him but I always missed when Seb's somewhere else working. I missed him when he wasn't at home even when we were just friends" the green-eyed girl added, feeling like a little school girl. "Aww, little Nins it's all cheesy and romantic. Look what the little Romanian lover did to you! I think that in this point the only mentally healthy of that house is Betty. By the way, say hi to my doggy niece" Lauren joked making her sister laugh. The bad thing about being the youngest of the family -because Nina was 28 and Lauren 35- was that Lauren always called her 'little Nin' or some similar name, and since Seb became 'the boyfriend of her little sister' he had to endure to get that nickname, too. If he ever wanted to argue about that, the older of the Harris said 'You're 32, I'm 34, I'm older, end of discussion'. And beside the woman always called Betty her niece, they had that kind of relationship. "She yawns, I think she is trying to say hello" Nina laughed, playing alone with her sister. "Hey, I have to go and make the kiddos lunch, I was just checking if you were fine, talk to you later, right?" Lau asked, making her sister smile because she was the sweetest woman on earth and the best sister a girl could ask for. "Sure sis, talk to you later! I love you!" Nina exclaimed ending the call and dropping the phone on the couch by her side.

It was in vane because two seconds later she got a new message from her boyfriend saying _'Look into the bottom drawer of my closet. There is something more for you there'_

The brunette almost jumped from the bed and she literally run to his room. Nina knew what drawer he was talked about. Perhaps she knew better than he where his things were on the room after all those years leaving together. That was the drawer where he kept his socks, and he knew that under no circumstances she would go get something to that place. When she opened it under all the things there was a simple white envelope with her name on it and yeah, she had time to put everything in place again. The brunette sat on his bed and inside the envelope was a letter written by Seb and she could feel the tears forming on her eyes even before reading it.

_Nin: I hope that you got my flowers by the time you read this. If you didn't, then I ruined the surprise like the idiot that I am._

_I'm absolutely sorry for not being there today, but this time the craziness and responsibilities won. I just wanna tell you how much I love you and how thankful I'm to have you in my life. I'm absolutely happy that you didn't kick my ass last year after I kissed you on the kitchen and that you put my shit together telling me that you wanted to be with me no matter what. It was probably the best thing you ever did for me after moving together, because without that I wouldn't have the honor and the privilege to say 'Yes, I'm Nina's boyfriend', just like I was when I used to say 'Yes, I'm her friend'._

_So thank you for that; but also thank you for taking care of Betty and the house every time I'm not home; for taking care of me every damn day since we move together; for keeping me on the good line; for supporting me; for loving me; for take my heart in your hands in the most loving way and putting it back together over and over again without asking me for any explanations or without making any question; for not disappointing me; for every advice; for every time that you give a pat on the back and told me 'It's gonna be fine, boy', or 'I'm proud of you, silly', or 'You ruined it? Well, I don't care, I love you anyways'; for not letting me down, not even once; and for every careless, kiss, hug, smile, day, morning, night, dawn, evening; and especially for letting me be part of your life and sharing it with me every day._

_I'm absolutely happy, honored and proud to be with someone as amazing, beautiful, loving and talented as you are, Nina. Here's for fifty-nine or sixty-nine more anniversaries -next time together, PLEASE-, printesa mea._

_Love you forever -yes, forever-,_

_The Romanian disaster._

_(I mean; Sebastian.)_

When Nina finished reading the letter she was sure she never cried that way before in all her life. She hated not having Sebastian there. All that the girl needed in that moment was to hug, kiss and tell him how much she loved him. She even had to go to the bathroom and wash her face with cold water trying in vain to stop crying. When she looked in the mirror her eyes were red, her face was swollen for all the crying and she looked like a mess. If anyone saw her, they would probably thought her boyfriend broke up with her, instead of receiving the most incredible love letter someone had written to her in her life. When Nin went back to reality and she could calm down, she went back to the living room to write just one text.

_'I hate you. I swear to God that I hate you. I read your letter. Betty is witness that I'm crying my eyes out, you bastard. Fuck off, Sebastian, why do you have to be away today? Anyways, I love you with all my heart, soul, body and mind. Call me ASAP so at least I can hear your damn voice'_

When she sent it, she dropped herself on the couch again to text the news to Lauren and her girls. But after an impromptu lunch which consisted in pizza from the night before, cleaning the dishes, making her bed, playing with Betty and taking a shower, Nina was done with the world and the worse thing was that she didn't had anything to do that day. Sebastian didn't write or call after the last message. The Romanian had not answered her messages and she called him once but the phone was off so she was sure he was filming. Nina had never been that kind of girlfriend who gets angry when his boy did not answer the phone or texted her back. She had never been like that and even with Sebastian, but that day all she wanted was to hear his voice at least one second and told him happy anniversary and that she loved him. But just as she was about to start to walk over the walls the bell ringed, making her jump in surprise "Stan, I swear to God if this is another..." she murmured, walking to open the door.

Before she opened it Nina was expecting anything, maybe a delivery guy with a teddy bear ridiculously big or a big box of her favorite chocolates or even more flowers or a box with a pair of shoes that he saw for her on the internet -because God knows how she loved shoes, how Sebastian loved how high heels made her legs look and how in love Nina was with at least three different pairs of pointy toe pumps and a pair of leather booties that she saw on the Jimmy Choo website-. She was expecting anything and she was going to be happy but she could swear for her life that she never expected to open that door, look up and see her favorite pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"Seb..." she whispered, feeling the tears coming again to her eyes -but somehow she managed to control them for some seconds- and she was froze on her place looking at her boyfriend. "Hi Nin..." he said with that cocky smile that she loved so much. "Oh God! Oh my God you are here! I missed you so much!" Nina exclaimed, placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing his lips over and over again. "I know, I missed you too!" he said kissing her one last time and then kneeling down to say hi to the brown and black dog moving her tail because she was happy to see him. "Stan, can you grab those stupid bags, put them inside and hug me right now?!" Nina murmured without even realizing it as she looked at the pair. Seb took his two suitcases, place them beside the door and then he closed it.

The actor turned around to see that his girl was crying and still looking at him like he was a ghost or something like that and Nina was still trying to understand the fact that Seb was actually there. "No, don't cry, Nin. I'm sorry I lied, I just wanted to give you a surprise..." Seb apologized, taking Nin on his arms as she placed her arms around his waist, hiding her face against his chest. The brunette didn't knew how or why he was there and either for how long, all she cared in that moment was being on his arms again. "I hate you with all my heart but now I don't even care" she murmured, placing kisses on his chest, not even caring that he was still wearing his jacket.

They just stood there in each other arms for some good minutes. All Nina could and wanted to hear was the beating of his heart and she felt Seb placing small kisses on the top of her head from time to time. "Hey, It's our anniversary, why don't we go out? We can go to that place you always wanted to go and we never did I don't even know why. You know, that little restaurant five blocks away. Go and change your clothes. Wear that little black dress that I like while I take a quick shower to put the jetlag out of my body, okay?" Seb told her, moving his girlfriend away from him, just enough to look at her green eyes. "I can't say no to that face, you damn Romanian" the girl smiled, looking up at her man and placing a kiss on his lips one last time.

Nina went to her room and did what Seb told her. She found the black dress, took a pair of red pointy toe pumps, a black purse, put her hair on a high ponytail, some make-up to hide the fact that she spend big part of the day crying and half hour later she was ready and on the couch waiting for Seb.

After the dinner -which was lovely, especially because the restaurant was adorable and almost empty so nobody recognized them and they spend the dinner like a normal happy couple in New York- they started to walk back home, since literally they were just five blocks away from the building where they live. Nina couldn't be happier and it wasn't because of the dinner or anything -which Seb didn't let her pay like the gentleman that he was always with her-, she was happy to have him back even if it was just for two days. It was cold outside but she didn't care as they were walking hand in hand. At least it was amazing until it started rain, but they weren't going to get a taxi for just one block remaining, so they kept walking. "So, it's our anniversary, we are together again and we are walking under the rain after our lovely dinner. What else can a girl ask for?" Nina asked smiling as she grabbed his forearm with her hands and placed her head against his shoulder. "A new pair of shoes?" Seb joked looking down at her because he was still taller than her, even when Nin was wearing really high heels. "You bought me a new pair of shoes? Really? Because I would love that" answered tangling her fingers with his again. "Not shoes, but maybe I have something for you as your present for today" Seb confessed, as he stopped walking, standing in front of her when they got to where the entrance to the building where they lived."What? I thought that you coming home early was my present" Nina exclaimed, looking at her boyfriend confused. She didn't really thought that he was going to give her some gift. The brunette was happy with the flowers, the letter, the dinner and especially with having him there. "What? No! You want it now?" asked to his girl and he watched how she smiled and nodded her head like a little excited girl.

Then everything became like a movie for Nina. She saw Seb taking something from a pocket of his jacket and she didn't care what it was in the red little box until her green eyes looked at him on one knee right in front of her. Then her jaw just dropped. "Nin, I know this is our first anniversary as a couple but I really don't care. We have been together for years in some way and I love you. I love you, I know you are the one for me and I want to spend the rest of this crazy and complicated life with you as my wife. So, would you give me the huge honor of letting me spend the rest of my years with you and become my wife?" the Romanian finally asked, holding Nina's left hand in one his and the box with the diamond ring in the other.

Since the day they meet, Seb knew that, for some reason, he was going to be stuck with her for the rest of his life. He didn't know why, he just did. It took him years to realize that the reason was that he was absolutely hers from the first day. He was hers from the first time she smiled at him saying 'I'm Nina'. When the actor found out that he was in love with her roommate, he knew Nina was the one who he wanted to spend his life with.

They were together for two months when something just clicked in his head and he thought 'I wanna marry her'. Sebastian remembered that it was in Chloe's 30th birthday when the idea hit him. She made a big party, and since she was a dancer, she had a lot of friends. It was on a rooftop bar -because a friend of hers was the owner of the place-, the Manhattan lights were shining like always and he remember seeing Nin dancing a Britney Spears song with her squad -because she call them 'my squad'- in a small stage and he couldn't stop looking at her like if she was a flashlight in the middle of the night. The brunette maybe didn't knew it, but she had him grabbed and wrapped in between her small, soft fingers at the point were there's not turning back and even if there is one, you don't wanna found it. So that night the Romanian knew he wanted to ask her to marry him, everything as he was sitting by the bar with his girl standing between his legs, both of them with a glass of champagne on their hands and singing Diamonds by Rihanna almost at the top of their lungs. The idea came while he saw her dancing, but looking at her eyes in front of him the man just told to himself 'She's going to be my wife'.

Nina looked down at Sebastian and she didn't know how to make a coherent sentence. She was dazzled for the view of her man in one knee holding a diamond ring, totally wet by the rain and his eyes shining as if he had the world in front of him. In her 28 Nina had saw a lot of things. She had been lucky enough to see an entire theater clapping the performance she had done -sometimes standing ovations-; her entire family weeping with emotion in the audience of the theaters; she saw her friends succeeding in their lives; Lauren getting married and having the two little munchkins for kids; lights of cities, view of the clouds and the most perfect sunsets and sunrises through the window of an airplane; she saw Nat and Dean saying their first words and taking their first steps; huge rooms filled with hundreds of people screaming her best friend's name; but nothing never was as beautiful as Seb in that moment. "Sebastian if this is a joke..." she murmured with her eyes full of tears that mingled with the rain. "Nin, I'm on my knee with a diamond ring in my hand, in the middle of the street, in front of the building where we live and under the rain, you really think I'm joking here?" he smiled with the sweetest compressive smile ever. She knew that he wasn't joking but it was too much to process. "Princess, I love you, but you are making me freak out right now..." added, starting to get nervous as hell. "Yes" she murmured by that time she didn't even cared anymore if she was soaked from head to toe, or if her shoes, her dress and her purse were probably ruined. She didn't even care if after that she was going to get the worst cold of her whole life. "Really Nin? Are you sure?" he asked again, not believing that Nina had said yes. "Yes, Seb! I'll marry you!" she laughed, taking Seb by the wrist and making him stand up from the floor. "This was way better than a pair of shoes" the actress joked as his boyfriend took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. "Damn, I love you. Let's get inside and we can take a bubble bath" the Romanian breathed, kissing her once as they walked to the building.

Seb remember that Nina always said that when they meet they were just two kids trying to pay rent and survive by their own in a crazy big city and she was right. Looking back to that time she was nothing but right. But now having her on the bathtub resting in his arms, being his fiancée and wearing a diamond ring, he couldn't believe how much things could change. There was a time when Nin wanted to drop everything and try to find "a normal job" because there were thousands of girls just like her, trying to be on Broadway. To be there you have to work hard, to get a part maybe on an ensemble or a workshop, and workshops are fun but big part of the time they don't pay rent or bills or your food or the classes you need to take to being better and better every day. Sometimes she ended working part time as a waitress to have extra money because there was no way that the brunette would call her parents to ask them for some help. She was the one who said that she wanted to make it in the big city, so if there wasn't enough money on her wallet or pockets it was her problem. Because of that, when things started to work out and specially after Seb got his first big check from Marvel, the first thing he did was pay the rent and the bills for an entire year and told Nin that she should just focus on her job. Seb could still remember the hug that the brunette gave him that day.

She was in absolute silence because she was enjoying every little second of it. Nin was in between his legs, resting her back against Seb's chest and her right hand was caring his short hair -and it was short again because Marvel wanted Bucky with short hair for the Infinity War movies even when she loved Bucky with long hair- and the other hand was against her abdomen as Seb was playing with her new ring and making shapes with his pointing finger on her skin. The brunette didn't wanted to think on how much money her crazy boy spent on that ring and she didn't asked who knew about it, but she was sure that his mom and her sister knew, because that two women always knew everything. All that Nin knew in that moment was that she wanted to be on the warm water until her fingers shrivel. "I have another thing to ask you" the actor suddenly murmured, placing a kiss on her temple. "What?" she asked back, turning her head just enough to press a small kiss against his perfect jaw. "You wanna come with me to Germany and wherever I have to go after that? You ain't working right now. You just finished the workshop and you don't have any idea of what's going to happen with that. And you don't know what's going to happen with all the Anastasia thing either" he explained and Nin wasn't expecting him to say that but he was right after all. "I know it's maybe a lot to ask, and don't think that I'm asking you to leave your job for me or anything, but come with me... I don't know when I can come back home again and if you need to come back for work I will be fine with it" Seb added kissing her head again.

He didn't have to say it 'cause Nina knew that Seb would never asked her to leave her job for him. He was his boyfriend but he would never do something like that because Seb knew how much she loved it, just as she would never ask him to leave his job for her. Of course that there were exceptions because if someone called her one day saying 'Hey, Seb just had an accident at work' she would drop everything to get her ass on the first plane, even if she had to fly to the other side of the world. So yes, until she had news and had to go back to New York Nina could spend some time with her fiancé in another country. "Just if I can bring with me wedding magazines to start looking things while you are filming and then we can decide what we want when you have some free time at night and if we can choose the wedding day as soon as we can" she smiled, knowing that he would say yes at everything she asked. "You can do whatever you want, Iubirea mea. And we can chose the wedding date tomorrow, but just after we pack your things" the Romanian affirmed, still not falling from the clouds for the fact that he was going to marry the most amazing woman in the world. "You realize that I always end up packing my things and following you all around the world? I mean, it's like if I can't say no to your handsome face, it's not fair" she joked, grabbing his left hand that was still playing with her fingers and her ring and kissing it. "Yeah, maybe it's because you are my future wife, but not big deal" he replied mocking her and placing her hand in front of them so she could see the ring again. "You are lucky I'm crazy for you, Stan" the green-eyed hissed, playfully hitting his stomach with her elbow. "Ooh darling, believe me, I know how lucky I am" he laughed, thinking that if it was for him, he would get in his knee right there on that party, but he didn't do it.

Nin deserved a proper marriage propose, he needed to find the perfect ring for her and he needed a better speech than 'I want to marry you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of this insane life with you'. He knew it will be probably enough for her, but she was his girlfriend and she deserve something better. Besides, they were together for just two months, he had the filming of Civil War just around the corner and they didn't know if they could survive those months without seeing each other. In some way they were used to that, but now it was different. After that party and with his head against the pillow, the actor decided that he was going to buy the ring and propose her after he came back home. But that 'after I came back home' have some improvised things in the middle and it took longer, and then he decided it was on their anniversary, so that night, with Nina walking in the water with him and looking how perfectly the ring fitted and looked in her small and delicate hand, Sebastian knew that wait had been the best option he could ever chose. Although not as amazing as having decided to spend the rest of his life with her.


End file.
